


October 31,1981

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ok so this is just a short one shot of Remus looking for Sirius in the destroyed Potter house on Halloween. Sad.





	October 31,1981

"Sirius! Padfoot, I know you're here!" A thin man with sandy hair and scars frantically searched through the destroyed house, passing the body of a dark-haired, be-speckled man laying on the floor never to wake up again. He continued through the wreckage, taking the stairs three at a time as he called for Padfoot. Once he reached the hall outside what he knew was the nursery, he froze. Did he really want to continue forward? No, he really really did not, but he knew he had to find the one living soul in the house. Taking a deep breath, he proceeded. " as he got to the door, which had been blasted apart, he saw the body of a young, red-headed woman, laying in front of an empty crib. Oh thank Merlin, he thought. He didn't know what he would do if there had been a little body in the crib. Turning his head he found who he had come looking for. A man with long dark hair sat crying in the corner.

"Oh, Moony, tell me this is a dream? Tell this is a nightmare and I'm going to wake up to you dousing me with cold water and we are going to laugh at how silly it all is and come play with baby Harry and it's all a terrible dream." The man, Padfoot his friend had called him, sounded desperate, like he needed that to be the truth more than he needed oxygen.

"Oh, Padfoot, I wish I could. I wish this was all a sick joke, but it's true. Oh god, it's all true, it really happened." Moony turned his head, biting his lips in a failed attempt to bite back tears which had already escaped. 

"They really are gone, aren't they? The war may be over now, but they are gone too." Tears fell faster down the dark-haired man's face.

"Who told him where they were?" The sandy-haired man's voice began to waiver.

"Peter, it was fucking Peter. And it's all my fault. If I had accepted being the Secret Keeper then none of this would have happened." Guilt infiltrated not only his voice but every inch of his tear stained face. 

"Sirius, where's the baby? Where's Harry?" Moony was worried now, since it didn't seem like Sirius had the child and he hadn't seen him in the search of the rest of the house. 

"Hagrid took him. Dumbledore won't let me have him. After all of this, and I can't even hold my own godson. Oh, Remus, I can't do this. How do we deal with all of this. It's all over. It's all gone." Remus crossed the room, holding the other man as they both cried, mourning the shattering of their world, of the death of their best friends, at the injustice of war. It was well past dawn before either man moved, neither wanting to have to start a life without Lily and James Potter. That night was known as the worst Halloween in their lives, and the last one they ever recognized.


End file.
